Sherlock Vs Moriarty
by Kudo2315
Summary: Conan Is Alive He Comes Back But Events Happens Which Leads To The Ultimate Battle As The Light Faces The Dark i fixed some grammar tell me where it is its this dang auto correct that makes it hard to read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Sherlocks Suprise Gift

It's Been A 2 Years Since Conans Death Ai And The Detective Boys Are Graduating From 8th Grade Agasa Decided To Have A Party For Them(first part takes at school)  
Ai Still thinks her love is alive that's why she won't date anyone if they do they get beat up by genta and Mitshuhiko Everyone is slowly getting back to regular life but now it's about to change

*School  
So You Ready For The Party Tonight Told His Friends Genta Said With Excitment

Yeah Derek Said (friend)

So Whos Coming Ai Said Ayumi

Just Our Classmates here and everyone else like Agasa and them she said reading a fashion magazine

Everyone nodded the the teacher came in and the school was over the students and the detective boys were talking

So Did You Guys Here About That Detective In Lodon Said Manny

Huh Everyone looked at him

I heard of him in the newspaper he sends notes but never shows his face said Mitshuhiko

Everyone was in awh so girls though he was cute well some guys think it was a pretty lady but one person looked down sad(who do you think that is)

They Reached Agasa's House And Jumped When The People Yelled Suprise Agasa,ran,eisuke,shinichs parents,rans parents,Heiji,kazuha,kaito and his dad and his mom,aoko and her dad,some police officers,and a few members of the fbi

Congrats Everyone Said Agasa

All the people gave them hugs and gave them congrats midway thought the party there was a knock at the door ai answered it

Hello Is Ai,Genta,Ayumi,Mitshuhiko here said the mailman

All 4 came up

Yes They All Said

Well We Have A Package For Each Of You he said

He handed them each a package

Have a good day said the mailman

You Too The All Said

Hmm Who Can send you a package said Agasa

I don't know doc ai told him

Genta Opened His First To Find Exotic Food

Whoa Said Genta As His Mouth Was Dripping

Don't Eat It What If It was poisoned Agasa Told him

Ok Genta Said In sadness

Open Yours Mitshuhiko genta told him

Ok He Nodded And Opened It To Find a new series of vampire books

Whoa These Are Expensive They Cost 200 dollars here he said

Ayumi Open Yours He told her

Okay she told him

She opened to find a cute dress it was orange(long ones the one the reaches to your feet)

Ai-Chan Open Yours Ayumi Told Her

Ai Looked At Everyone And Smirked And Began To Open It Her Eyes were amazed same with everyone else it Was A Ruby Red Dress It Reacher Her Knees It's The One She Always Wanted As Shiho

Wow That's Pretty Kazuha told her

It is said ran

Indeed said aoko

There Is A Video In Her Ai Told Them All

Play it Said Heiji

Video  
Hello Ai,Ayumi,Genta,And Mitshuhiko you received my gifts I hope your happy to receive them you each told me how you wanted them so badly and ai I promised you I will buy that dress one day and I always keep my promises He smirked as the video ended

Everyone mouths hanged open in shock

Please tell me this is a joke said kaito

I wish it was Heiji said

Where is he kogoro said

There is no return address said ai

So You Are Saying That Are Detective Is Alive And We Don't Know Where he is. said Heiji

Yes Said Ai

So Why Is He Trying To Keep Away From Us Said Eri

Thats Another Point Why Is He Hiding If He Was alive don't you think he will return to his love Said Heiji

Yes I Know If I Was Alive I Will Return To Ayumi Said Mitshuhiko

Unless It's Something Important That We Don't Know Ai Said With Her Hand On Her Chin

What Do You Mean Said Ran

Well You Know that Detective idiot he hides everything from us said Ai

True said ran

So My Son Alive But We don't know why said Yusaku

Great Maybe We Can Have A Wedding For Him And Ai Said Yukiko as she hugged her going to be daughter in law after she let her down Ai was Red

So I Think It's Time To Go dear said Yusaku

Okay She said

Everyone else said it was time to and they hugged each other and said goodbye Ai went to her room she went to sleep with a smile on her face because her love is still alive

Chp 1 End  
Next Chapter:Sherlocks Quest


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Thanks For reading I'm going to update this story every Friday

Sherlocks Quest

London

Wow Kudo Another Case Solved said the inspector

Hehe Well Inspector After Seeing She was wearing a necklace when she came in and now she does not I knew it was easy said Conan

And You Too Johnson the inspector told him

Ah it was nothing I follow my sensi Kudo said johnson(Conan's Prodigy and Watson )

Wow you two do make Sherlock and Watson said the inspector

They looked at each other a nodded

After the cleanup the we're going home

On The Way

So Kudo Why Are You Here And Not With Your Loved Ones Johnson told him

Well it's to dangerous for me to be around them I'm a death magnet where ever I go a murder happens Conan told him

Oh I'm sorry for asking you that said Johnson

Nah It's Okay I Trust You Conan looked at him smirking

Thanks I Trust You Too Said Johnson smirking

Ahh Well Looks Were Home said Conan

It Was A Two Story House Outside Was Parked 3 bikes and red  
Lamborghini

Inside The House

Welcome Home you Two Said Vermouth while she was cooking

It's Nice To Be Home Said Conan

I Know That Case Was Pretty Good Tho Said Johnson

Wait Another Case I Thought you Were Looking For that girl vermouth questioned

We Were But We ran into a case again I swear everytime we are so close it somehow is gone said Conan rubbing his eyes

Well remember that big case two years ago you did everything and became so close to ending it but something always got in your way but somehow ended a war said vermouth

What Case Said Johnson with a eyebrow raised

Agh well vermouth and Conan said

(they explained the org and everything except the part about being shinichi)

Wow Really They did all that said Johnson

Vermouth and Conan nodded

So your looking for your loves sister

Yes said Conan

Wow amazing sad Johnson

Indeed that our silver bullet said vermouth

After the were done eating they cleaned the dishes and fell asleep

The Next Day

Conan was walking around with a picture and a name in his hand

Where is she I searche all of London only except Sherlocks home  
Let's see if she there he thought

Sherlocks house

Ah shes not here where else the London bridge and ferris wheel

Bridge  
Wow she is not here either I'm going to lose so much weight running

Ferris wheel

Wow I thought she would be here all the girls come here to hook up with guys hehe he said as girls were asking him out

After he denied them all

How about big Ben

Big ben

Wow really she is not here ahah the thing men do for love he said

As he was walking out  
BOOM he knocked heads with somebody when he looked at her he was shocked

Your your he stuttered saying

Cliffhanger

Thanks for reading please feel free to review

Next Chapter:Sherlocks finds her and sets to return


	3. Chapter 3

Wanna Watch The Dubbed Episode I'm Going To Upload them On YouTube RadierNation23

Hello Readers Thanks For Reading Here Is The Next Chapter For Sherlock Vs Moriarty

Sherlock Finds Her And Sets To Return

Your Your Sophie He Said

Yes and who are you? Said Sophie

My Name Is Conan Kudo,Ace Detective' he told her

Detective and why are you here she questioned

I'm Looking For You But First We Should Get Up People Are Looking he said standing up

Ah Yes She said getting up

So what do you mean looking for me she said with a eyebrow raised

Ahh Yes Well I Know Your Sister Shiho Miyano he said

Shiho she asked

Yes she is one of your two sisters but sadly one of them died and her name is akemi

What I have two sister and one is dead I thought I was an only child my parents died when I was young and I was sent with their friend she said

Ya she probly sent you before the org found out

Org? She asked

Well he said

*He Explained Everything about Shiho,akemi, etc.

Wow really she said

Yes he told her

So Your Shrunk And Same With My Sister

He Nodded

So When Can We Go See Her She Said

Umm Next Week Because It Halloween and they should have a party at school I will Suprise them he told her

Okay but here is my number contact me 2 days before we leave okay she said winking at him

Ok he Nodded

Then They Both Left To Their Respective Homes

Conan's Home

YES he screamed entering the house

What said Johnson

I Found her Conan said

Found who said vermouth

Sophie Conan told her

Wow really where Johnson said

Big Ben Conan told him

Wow really vermouth said

Also we are going back to Japan next week he told both of them

Really I been wanting to go for a while Johnson said

Me too I miss it vermouth said

Johnson I need you to make a Watson outfit for yourself Conan said

Why Johnson questioned

When we go back tetian high should be having a Halloween party we are going to attend Conan told him

I see I try my best Johnson said

What about you vermouth told him

Well I'm going as Sherlock Holmes he said

Johnson and vermouth looked at each other and smirked

Oct 30 airport

Where is he said Sophie

He always runs late Johnson said

Tell me about it said vermouth

Ah there he is said Johnson

They see Conan running towards them

Ahh...Sorry...I Had..A..Case he said in between breaths

Okay we understand the 3 said

Flight 185 to Japan boarding

Ahh theirs are flight Conan said

Yup ready said Johnson

I'm ready said vermouth

I can't wait to meet my sister said Sophie

Same here Conan thought as he smirked

They boarded the plane and were in Japan after 7 hours they moved their cloths ready into their new house it already had everything in it like beds,couches,etc they send from London over the week and movers set it up for them

Dang it feels good to be here Conan said

So ready for the party tomorrow Johnson told him

Yes I finally get to see her after 2 years I bet she is more beautiful that already is Conan said blushing

Goodluck with her Johnson said

Goodnight Watson Conan told him

Goodnight Holmes Johnson told him

Conan had fell asleep happy knowing he will see his true love tomorrow

Chapter 3:Sherlock finds her and sets to return,end

Next chapter:The Murder Under Moonlight Sherlock returns


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Yet Another Chapter How I'm Doing On This Story Is It Good or No

Murder Under Moonlight Sherlock Returns

Oct 31 Ai And Friends Pov

Wow You Guys ready for the party tonight said genta

Yes we have been waiting for this party for weeks said Mitshuhiko

Indeed So genta What Are You And Your Girlfriend going as Ayumi asked

We are going as Frankenstein and his bride what about you two gent said

Me and Ayumi are going as Dracula and his wife said Mitshuhiko

What about you Ai-chan Ayumi asked her

Ai looked at them

I'm going as Marilyn Monroe ai told them

Wow really Said Ayumi

They Reached Agasa house to see the mouirs, ran and eisuke,Heiji and kazuha,kaito and aoko,the kudos,and a couple police officers

Wow alot people here getting ready said Mitshuhiko

I know said genta

So Eri and kogoro what are you going as Ayumi asked

We are going as a lawyer and a client that was badly beaten Eri told them

What about you ran and eisuke genta asked

Where are going as a two karate experts said ran

What about you kaito and Heiji Mitshuhiko asked

We are going as a football star and his cheerleader said Heiji

We are going as a magican and his bride

What about the rest of you Ai asked

We are going as night baron and his model wife said Yusaku

We are going as and ape and the girl he took up the Empire State Building said toichi

We are going as swat members said takagi

We are going as a masked wrestler and a diva said megure

*Party

Wow this party is huge said genta

I know right said Mitshuhiko

Yup indeed lets hit the dance floor said Ayumi dragging

All the girls pulled their husband/boyfriends to the dance floor

20 minutes before party

I wanna go said Sophie begging

Sorry but I wanna make sure they are still here said Conan getting on his bike

Why does Johnson get to go said Sophie

Because he is my Watson said Conan

Okay but be safe Sophie told them

We will they both said

Outside the party

Conan and Johnson pulled up

Wow this is certainly a big school said Johnson

They must have added some sections said Conan looking how big the school was

Let's go in said Johnson

Lets go Conan told him

They both nodded and went in

30 minutes into the party there was a scream

Ahh my boyfriend I think he was poisoned said a girl

Everyone looked to see a boy holding his chest

Everyone ran up megure checked his pulse

He gone megure told him

Cause of death said kogoro

Looks like cyanide posioning said Heiji

It is said kaito

Okay we need to look for suspects said takagi

Let's they all separated asking people after 30mins they found four

Names Randy friend,John Best Friend,Lois girlfriend,Carmen ex girlfriend said takagi

Okay each had their problem with the deceased randy was mad because eddie(the one who was killed)was more of a star on the soccer team,John was mad because Eddie did not pay him the money back,Lois was mad because she saw him kissing Carmen in the hall supposely  
And Carmen is jealous because he left her for her best friend Lois said takagi

Wow they do have some problems said Heiji

I found out who is it said kogoro

Who everyone said

It was Carmen he said

Everyone was shocked

Why is it her said ran

She killed him because she was jealous of Lois she thought if she could not have him no one could he said

Umm ya how could have I have the posion to him if I was on the dance floor she said

Umm kogoro muttered

My my the great sleeping sleuth you never change someone said

Who said that dammit kogoro said

Someone came out of the audience with his backed turned

Who are you megure said

Long time no see inspector he said turning

'I'm Conan Kudo Detective' He said

Everyone there that knew him mouth hung in shock

Ku..ku..do said Ai

It can't be said ran

It is said Heiji

I can believe he is back said kaito

The killer was indeed jealous me and Watson can seen also you can come out said Conan

Everyone watched as a boy around 16 walked out of the crowd

Who's That Said Megure

Well he is my Watson his name is Johnson(that rhymes lol)Conan told them

What so he is your new partner said ran

Yup we already Solved over dozen cases were I was hidden for a while Conan said

Why did you hide from us Ai questioned

I tell you after I solve this he told her

Well as I was saying the killer was jealous of the deceased but he left a clue that was the mistake the murder walked in with something that sound strange know and that is a cane that why its you

He pointed at the culprit

Everyone was shocked

Cliffhanger sorry lol I need to make up a good explanation and stuff how was this chapter

Next Chapter:The Explanation and the long awaited meeting of two sister


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Another Chapter Most I'm maybe going to reveal who is Moriarty in 2 more chapters maybe 3

ALSO have you been getting the whole story because on my doc manger it says it only 28 words can someone please explain

The Explanation and the long awaited meeting of two sister

Everyone stood in shock

It was you John said Conan

And why is that he said

'Well because in that cane the container is the bottle if poison' Conan said

'It can't be because this cant remove the top' he said

'True on some canes but on yours it different it has a slider on the side of it' conan told him

John looked in fear

'Now give me the cane' conan said walking up to grab the cane

He revealed the compartment and showed the bottle

'See' Conan said

'But how could I have did it if I was on the dance floor with Carmen hmmm' John said

'Well that what made me wonder too but looking at the deceased you can see it you posioned him the day before' Conan said

Everyone just was in awh

'How could he have doen it symptoms show in the first hour' said megure

'Well if your wondering it a new type of this specific posion it reacts when you drink a specific drink with a certain amount of sugar and the punch he drank was that type' Conan explained

Whoa Kudo how do you know that said Heiji

Because The origin of it originated where I was London it started in last year Conan told him

Here catch said Conan

Conan threw John the cane

I'm I right said Conan

Yes you are I killed him because he took the girl I love said John

The girl you love said Lois

Yes I loved you Lois since the first day I meet you but he took you away from me I told him I loved you but he told me I looked ugly and I will never get you said John

I'm sorry but I will always love my deceased boyfriend Lois said

Well he smirked this is not a regular can it also functions as a knife he said

He removed the top and it had a blade

If I can't have you no one cold he screamed

He rushed at her but his knife it something else it was Conan

Conan all his friends screamed

What the hell why aren't you bleeding said John

Conan pulled out the blade after he pulled it out a flat soccer ball dropped to the floor

You see a belt in which brings out a soccer ball made my old friend the doc over there said conan

He pointed to Agasa

He made a lot of stuff to help me solve cases you see also help bring down an org and part of another said Conan

Well The Costume Fits You Perfectly You Are Indeed Sherlock Holmes Said John

John just looked down and said sorry to both of them the police took him after there was no sight of the police car all his friend surrounded him

Kudo what do you mean you been in London said Heiji raising a eyebrow

To why did you leave us said kaito

Indeed everyone said

Where Ai first said Conan

Ai stepped out

Conan thought she looked beautiful how she wore her dress which showed of her legs and curves and her hair was like Marilyn

Conan why did you leave me I loved you and yet you ran away from you she said

Well I had a case out there he said

What case she said

Before I say what it was you look beautiful he said blushing

Ai just blushed she found him more handsome than ever he had his glasses on with his 5'o clock shadow which made him look hot

You look cute to she said blushing

He walked up to her a gave her a hug  
They looked in each others eyes and kissed it was a long passionate kid everyone just looked in shock some where blushing some we jelaous other like it

Wow Conan your good for my first kiss Ai told him

You too Ai he said

I missed you a lot he said

I did to she said embracing his hug

So why did you disappear she said

I explain everything at my house here is my address meet me there in 30 mins okay he said winking

She agreed a Conan and Johnson got in there bikes

Wow Kudo that's a nice bike said Heiji

Thanks he said

Well I meet you there in 30 I gotta go get some stuff said Conan waving goodbye

30 mins later all his friends were in front of his house

Wow look Heiji he got a Lamborghini a Porsche and 4 rare bikes said kaito

He does a kaito and eisuke we should hide from our girls and maybe we get richer like Conan said Heiji

They both nodded...Then Boom they had bumps on their head because if their girlfriends

Conan and Johnson pulled up

What was that boom

Just some idoits learning their lessons said kazuha ran and aoko

Okay? Said Conan

Wow Kudo you earned a lot of Money to buy this stuff said Heiji

Being a great detective along with a buddy can help he said

Man I wish I had a good buddy kaito said

They went in and were Suprise by vermouth and another girl

Why are they here said Ai with a bit if jelaousy

Well vermouth saved me and this girl is named Sophie said Conan

Sophie said Ai

Yes she is your sister he told her

What do you mean

He explained him finding the documents, him escaping,him searching etc

So it's true then Ai began to cry

Sophie did too thy both got up and hugged for a while after they both hugged Conan and said thanks for bringing them togther

After a while everyone left expect Ai she decied to spend the night and get caught up Conan and Johnson feel asleep fast same with vermouth

Sophie's room

So your dating Conan Sophie told her

Yes I loved him for a while Ai said

That good she said

Do you like anyone Ai asked

Yes I like Johnson he is cute Sophie said

Oooooo Ai said teasing

Shut up Sophie said blushing

Look you red Ai said

Sophie blushed more

After a while they fell asleep

Outside the room  
Two men where watching them talk until they fell asleep

Ooo Johnson said Conan

Johnson blushed

I do like her too said Johnson

Then me and Ai will hook you up heheh said Conan

Thanks but nah I rather ask her myself said Johnson

Well we should get some sleep we got school said Conan

School said Johnson

Well we gotta go said Conan

True said Johnson

Johnson fell asleep but Conan was wide awake thinking

It can't be him he thought

*Flashback to last year

Conan had just got done solving a case with the killer knocked out a cop and took his gun Johnson was about to tackle him when he was shot in the leg after the killer ran from them Conan chased him until they got to the bridge

Put down the gun and walk back slowly here said Conan

I'm sorry but once I'm caught I'm already dead he said

Why Conan asked

Moriarty's org hehe you see that posion is a new type which we make some can kill in a minute and other you need specific stuff he said

Really damn we can help you Conan told him

Sorry I can't the killer said

He jumped of the bridge

Conan ran but it was late the police came but Conan said nothing about the org

Flashback end

Damn it most likely is Conan said

Well I gotta get some sleep I got school blew Conan though

He fell asleep

Chapter end how was it did you like it feel free to review

Also Conan's 5'o clock shadow looks like Robert Downey Jr In the Sherlock Holmes movie

Next chapter:School time and blackwood is sent


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again You guys should check out my buddy's story premierexecutor is his name

And thank you to Abe Lincoln Lover For Reviewing

Enjoy the chapter

School time and blackwood is here

After getting ready for school Conan Johnson and Sophie passed their test to get in they passed with perfect scores their room was 2-b

2-b

Hello students said the teacher

Hello teacher said the students

Today we have 3 new students you can come in said the teacher

They walked in all student looked in awh

Please introduce yourself said the teacher

My name is Conan Kudo I'm a detective from London i like to read Sherlock Holmes play soccer and solve cases he said

My name is Alex Johnson I'm Conan's prodigy I'm like his Watson I like to play baseball read vampire books and help solve cases

My name Us Sophie Haibara(is that her last name lol)I'm Ai's sister I like to play soccer I love to read mystery books and help Conan and Johnson with cases she said

Do you guys got any questions said the teacher

Yes said mako

Go ahead ask said the teacher

Conan how did you get that scar she asked

Ohh well I help solved a case awhile back and well the culprit shot me he told the class

Sophie you said your Ai sister where have you been said chad(student)

Ahh well I been in London with these two she said

Ahh Conan do you have a girlfriend said Christina(student)

Umm yes I do and she is in this class

All the students begin to look around

It's me said Ai

Everyone looked at her in shock

What said some boy

Well we have loved each other since 4th grade she said

Conan nodded

Well that wraps it you two can take a seat togther and Conan can sit by his girlfriend said the teacher

After classes it was lunch during Pe before lunch genta,Mitshuhiko,and Johnson threw Conan in the pool

Locker room

Damn I'm going to get them back watch said Conan with a little laugh(

Conan already had his pants and shoes on but he was looking for a shirt)

Hello are you Conan Kudo said a deep voice

Conan turned to see a muscular dude he was buff(he had no shirt on too)

Yes and who are you Conan asked

My name is Blackwood I was sent here by Moriarty he said

Conan was surprised but before he could say something Blackwood grabbed his head a banged against the locker which cause Conan to bleed Conan threw a punch hit hit Blackwood but it barely hurt him Conan try going for a kick but Blackwood grabbed it a threw him

Outside(all the student were eating)  
Why did you guys do that said Ayumi

That was cold so sophie

He's going to get you back said Ai

To but it was funny all 3 guys said

Ahh Conan came flying and then a buff dude came out behind him Conan got up all the students watch a fight about to happen

Your strong said Conan

And your not said Blackwood

Who is that Kudo screamed Ai

I explain later but first I gotta beat him said Conan

(Type up Sherlock Holmes (2009)fight scene with Robert downy jr that's how it looked at took place Conan said the same things)

After a while Conan got him on the floor but Blackwood shot him in the right arm

Why is he after me said Conan

Before I kill myself I tell you why revenge said Blackwood and then he shot himself

Revenge Conan thought then he collapsed

Kudo she ran up and hugged his bloody body

Someone call 110 now screamed Johnson

After 10 mins he was rushed to the hospital where he was brought into sugery for the bullet and his head wound

Chapter end how did you like it was it good

Next Chapter:Moriarty's Descent


	7. Chapter 7

Moriarty's Descent

After Surgery Conan Was Put In Room 13 Ai And Friends and a couple student went to visit him over the couple of days

Uh said Conan as he got up

something pulling on him would not let him get up it was Ai hugging on his waist he blushed and smiled

Wow she really never wants to leave me huh Conan though

I see your finally awake said a voice

Conan looked to see Akai Conan then got out of Ai's hug

Why are you here Conan asked

I can't see how your doing said akai

Thanks but serious why are you here Conan questioned

Well it's gin said akai

I thought we killed him Conan said

We did but its his son said akai

Son Conan said

Yes he has a soon he was the first lab rat before you on that drug you took he was 17 just like you at the time he akai explained

Really so why are you telling me this Conan asked

Well I heard about Moriartys group we believe that he is indeed Moriarty said akai

So that why Blackwood said revenge said Conan

Blackwood and revenge akai asked

Well he Moriarty sent him after me before he died he told me Moriarty wants revenge said Conan

Ohh maybe revenge for you killing his dad said akai

Maybe just maybe said Conan

Then ran and Conan's friends walked in to see akai and Conan talking

Conan your awake said Ayumi

Yes said Conan

Who is that asked yukiko

Ah he is an FBI member said ran

Yes came here to check up on me said Conan

Akai just nodded

So we continue what we are talking about later said akai

Indeed have a good day said Conan

You too said akai

They shaked hands and said goodbye to each other

Ai then woke up and gave Conan a hug and kiss

So how did you and Ai sleep said yukiko in a teasing tone

Conan and ai just blushed

I didn't find her until a while ago  
Said Conan

I just did not have anywhere to sleep to we sleep back to back

You know it alright I'm growing old I want grand kids soon right husband said yukiko

Indeed he said

So Conan why did that guy come after you said ran

Well he explained about Gins son and everything

Ai's eyes were in fear

It can't be he will kill me said Ai beginning to cry

He Won't remember what I vowed to protect you no matter what even if I have to die he said hugging her

They looked at Each other and kissed

Umm we are still in here said Heiji

They turned to see some blushing and others turning there heads

Ahah sorry said Conan

*Airport

Where is he said jtr

He said he was coming now said Ehtar looking at his watch

There he is said stapleton

Out came a man with shinichi muscular tone he had long silver hair like his dad with a scar like Kiyonaga Matsumoto

Hello jtr,Stapleton,and ehtar long time no see said Moriarty

Yes so when are we getting are revenge against Holmes said jtr

In do time my dear friend remember he killed your dad Kiyonaga Matsumoto and it took time same with Stapleton he killed your dad spider and ehtar he killed your dad vodka but it took time so we will prepare said Moriarty

We will wait said ehtar

They all nodded and left to base in Gin's Porsche 356

Chapter end how was it good or bad all of the charchters are name in the books  
Jtr=Jack The Ripper

This Story Is Going To Have Alot Of Sherlock Stuff

Next chapter:Sherlock and Irene Under The Stars


	8. Chapter 8

Hello 2 Chapters Today Enjoy The Chapters

Sherlock And Irene Under The Stars

Conan was getting better over the week his friend came to visit him then they came you give him some news

"'Hello Conan How Are Doing" Ran Asked

"Good I might leave tomorrow the doctors" said Conan told her

"Ahh that's good it plays well with the news" said kazuha

"News?" conan questioned

"Well the doctors said that you can leave tomorrow and you might want to get fresh air" Heiji said

"And who's idea was that" Conan asked

"Your Girlfriend" kaito said

He looked at Ai

"But I don't like camping that much" Conan said

"My my if you were the real sherlock you would have loved to go camping but I guess your not''Ai Said Smiled

"My my you have a cute smile it's great to see it"Conan told her with shades of pink on his cheek

Ai just blushed

"Can you stop flirting in front of us"said Ayumi

Let them be said Eri

Indeed they look good together yukiko said in a teasing tone

They both blushed

Look at they are heck a red genta pointed out

Ahah the are Mitshuhiko said

My my I never knew my sister can glow Sophie said

Haha I never knew Sherlock Holmes blushed said Johnson

Well I think it your time to leave I need some rest for tomorrow Conan said still red

They nodded an gave him a hug goodbye

*the next day

Dammit genta why did you fart Conan said

Sorry I could not hold it genta said

Dang man I should have went with the girls Mitshuhiko said

Feel me all the guys said

*They guys had their own van same with the girls

What happen to you Ai said as soon as she seen all the guys on the floor

Genta farted Conan said

Couple hours after setting up camp and getting firewood the were around the campfire each girl had their head on the men's shoulder

Conan Ai said

Yes he said

Can we talk somewhere else I need to ask you something important

Ok he said

They told Everyone they had to go talk

After looking for spots to talk Conan found a lake where the stars and moon reflected

Wow what a nice night Ai said

Indeed,so what do you wanna ass he said well the began to sit

Well Kudo what do you think of me Ai looked at him saying

Ai what do you mean he asked

Well why don't you hate me because you could have been with ran and I couldn't have ruined your perfect life explain why you live me now Ai asked him

"Well I don't hate you hates a strong word I never can hate anyone my life was not perfect i barely had two friends i was alone, Ai you came into my life as a cold girl you never showed anybody feeling to anyone then you opened up to me I was surprised when ran broke my heart I was sad then you helped me through it that when i fell for you Ai Your my Irene"he explained with passion in his eyes and voice

Ai was shocked

You should hate me I disappeared from you for two years and i did not save your sis

Ai just smiled at him

"Kudo I Don't Hate You I Know You Tried To Save My Sister The Best You Can But You Came back with a new sister in which I know my family blood can go on i loved you the first day I meet you then i found out ran had your heart I was sad but someone told me to never give up I indeed did not then she broke your heart It was my chance then before you left you confessed to me and I as happy then I thought you died I became cold then you came back with my sister I was happy Conan You Are Indeed My Sherlock" Ai said with passion

They looked at each other their eyes showed love they went in closer the thy kiss it was a long passionate kiss  
After a while they broke apart

Wow you good Ai said

You too he said

He then picked her up bridal style and he jumped in the lake with her

Kudo what the hell she said

I want this moment to be magic he said

Behind the trees

Whoa i never see a confession like that said Eri

Conan is sweet said ran

He works fast said Heiji

Just like us said kaito

They both looked at each other and grinned

Please it took two weeks for you to hold my hand and a month for you to kiss me said kazuha and aoko in sync

Everyone could not help to let out a little giggle because of the embarrassment

They do make a good couple said Ayumi and ran

Ayy I got an idea Heiji said whispering to the guy

Then they guys picked up their girls and ran then jumped in the lake first they were mad and then they all laughed well playing a splash fight,after a while they got out got into their pj went to the tent with their loves and fell asleep in their arms(each couple has their own tent)

Chapter End

Next Chapter:The Blood Is On Your Hands


	9. Chapter 9

Hello to the people saying the first chapter sucks I agree I'm going to fix it when their is time on my hands I got alot of stuff  
Quiescence(Mexican girl turning 15)dance practice  
Michael Jackson Halloween Dance Practice  
And School  
So ya I will try okay promise

The Blood Is On Your Hands

After camping they went home they had school the next day(it was the weekend)Conan and Ai were late,the reason they were late was they doing something,and now here were this chapter begins

"Dammit Kudo It's Hard running and trying to put a scarf on" Ai said

"Sorry But You Wanted To try that I just returned the favor" Conan said

Ai blushed

"Ahh there is the school" Conan said pointing

"Finally after running for so long" She Said

They rushed in the class everyone was Suprised to see them late after both apologies to the teacher somebody seen something

"Ayy why are you two wearing scarfs it kinda warm today"Ayumi Said

" Ahh Well I was helping Ai and we both got a cut last night"Conan said

Genta whispered something to Mitshuhiko and both got up and removed the scarfs.

"Are those hickeys" the teacher said

Both are now red

"Ooo look like my sister enjoyed herself last night"Sophie Said

Both Grew Redder

"Dang Kudo your a sly dog"Johnson said

"Look their red as ever"Genta Pointed Out

Various whistles were heard

"Okay even though its funny class has to start"The Teacher Said

Conan and Ai sat down

"Well that was embarrassing" Conan Said Still Blushing

"Ya it was I think it was obvious" Ai said Blushing too

He Nodded

"Now take out your books class"sensei said

"Hai sensei" the students said

"Dang it"Conan said

"What"Ai Asked

"I forgot my book in my locker"he said

"Wow you better go ask to teacher to let you get it"she told him

"Yes I will" he said

He told the teacher about leaving it in the locker the teacher let him go,after he left everyone went around Ai's desk.

"So Ai-Chan What were You Two doing last night"Ayumi asked

"Well we just kissed" Ai said

"Nope your lying I can see it all over your face Ai"Sophie said

She just blushed

"Ok he just got to second base(French kiss) and well he started to get hot and we took of our shirts"Ai said blushing red

"My my you guys sure work fast"said genta

The class nodded and whistles were heard,Ai just gave them a glare which scared them

*Locker Room

"Man why did I forget my book"as he said putting the code in to unlock his locker

Once He Opened It His Eyes Grew Wider he seen a bomb in his locker along with a note.

*Note*  
Sherlock Holmes how do you like my Suprise hmmm well that's not the only one I put they are in all the lockers in that room you got 15 minutes to collect them all and get them to a safe location well good luck holmes  
Sincerely:Moriarty

"Damn I have to get everyone out if here"Conan Thought

" I know what to do" he said pulling out a familiar badge

*Inside 2-B

"Ai answer now" conan screamed as she pulled out her badge

"Yes Conan"she said

"Put It On Speaker For The Class To Hear" Conan Said

"Okay"she said putting it on speaker

"It's loud enough"ai said as the class listened

"Ok guy no time to explain but I need you to evacuate the school I found bombs in all the lockers"he said

"Bombs" the class screamed

"Hurry up I only got 14 Minutes now"he screamed

The class nodded and after 5 Mins the school was evacuated

"Okay Kudo we got everyone out"Ai Said

"Kudo?"she said

Then in a second story window Conan came flying out on his skateboard landing in the ground

"Conan" his friends scream but he keep going to get the bombs to a safe distance

"Dammit Where Should I Take This Its Not Safe Here" He Thought

Then he remembered somewhere

"that's it the bay if I can throw them in the water it might be safe but I got little time" he said

He rode past people after 13 minutes he got to the bay

"Damn 10 seconds"he looked at the bombs saying

10..9..8..7..5..4..

He got his shoes ready to kick it

3..2.. He then kicked it

1.. BOOM IT Blew it up in mid air

"at least nobody got hurt "he said

"Not Now"A voice said

Conan turned but was hit with a pipe his eyes were a little open

"Uhh who are you"Conan said

Then he say a younger version of gin

"I'm Moriarty the one who is going to make you regret ever living"he said

"So it you I least I seem your face now kill me its your chance" Conan said

"No I want you 100 percent if we are going to have a final battle"he said

"Then why did you come here" Conan asked as he was slowly fading out

" Because I'm sending a warning this town's crime is going rise"Moriarty said

"Why did you tell me this"Conan said

"Because the blood is on your hand for this crime war now I must leave"moritary said hitting him with the pipe again

Conan is now bloody and has been knocked out

"So Boss This Is Him"JTR said

As him,ehtar,and Stapleton stepped out

"Well lets kill him" ehtar said cheerfully

"No not now"Moriarty said

" why boss"Stapleton asked

"Because I want him alive and 100 percent for the war"Moriarty said

"I see well let's go before someone finds him"Jtr Said

They All Nodded and got in gin's Porsche and left to their headquarters

Chapter end!

How was that what's going to happen with Conan will anyone find him how is he going to explain everything

Next chapter:The Explanation Of Moriarty


	10. Chapter 10

Hello TGIF,And Finally I Reach 10 Chapters lol  
So How Is The Story Going Is It Good,bad or alright so well this might go to 15 chapters so I need to know how I'm doing and tell me what I got to fix thank you and enjoy the chapter

The Explanation Of Moriarty

"Kudo Where Are You"Ai Said

Everyone was still worried at the school ran and his other friends came because Ai called them

"Try Calling On His Badge Again"Said "Kaito Said

"He Won't Answer"Ai Told Them In A Worried Voice

"Just please try I'm worried as much as you"Ran Said

"I'll try"Ai Told Them

She pulled out her detective badge and called Conan

"Kudo please answer are you ok please Conan please answer"She Said In tears

"Uhh...Ai"Conan said(remember he got hurt so its hard for him to talk)

"KUDO"She Said In a crying

"Hehe I don't like you cry"he said in a hurt tone

"When you get worried about your boyfriend what do you except"she said

"Well sorry for worrying you more but I need to be picked up at the bay because I'm hurt"He Told her

" how was it the bomb"she questioned him

"I'll explain later I'm fading(means he is going to be out cold again)hurry uhh"he said fainting

"Kudo"she said crying

"Ai-Kun it's alright Heiji and kaito go find him is mostly likely at the bay 10 mins from here"said Agasa

They both nodded and jumped on their bikes after 10 mins they were at the bay

"Kudo"Heiji screamed

"Detective"kaito said

"There he is"Kaito Said pointing at the bloody body

The ran up and Heiji checked his pulse

"He is out cold alive but out cold"Heiji said

"But it looks like you got beat up badly"kaito said

"Who would do this to him I mean nobody's after him right"Heiji questioned

"Maybe someone is but we don't know who it is untile he wakes up"kaito said

"Ya but we have to get him to a hospital first"Heiji told him

"Yes let's go"Kaito said

They put him on Heijis bike and they rode to the hospital they said his head was busted open and need stitches they called Ai and told them about Conan and the hospital after 20 mins everyone was at the hospital waiting for him to wake up

"Uhh were I'm I"Conan asked

"Conan" his friends said

"Hi guys do you know we're I am"Conan said

"Your at the hospital recovering from a busted head"Ai told him

"Oh ya him"Conan muttered

"Who's him"Yukiko asked

"Nobody"Conan Said Putting his hands in front of him defending himself

"Kudo you know you gotta tell us who did this"Heiji said

"Ya were your friends and family tell us please"kaito said

He loome at everyone and did his smirk

"Moriarty"he said

"Isn't that Holmes rival"Yusaku said

"Yes and it's mine now" Conan Said

"What Do You Mean"Eri Said

"Well"he said looking down which shows the light when it reflects off his glasses and

"Well what"ran said

"They are the sons of the main people in the black org"he said in a serious tone

Everyone was shocked

"What do you mean"Ai asked

"Well there are 4 of them there's Stapleton which is vodka's son and ehtar which is spiders son"he said  
"And who are the other two"kaito said in shock of spiders son

"And Jack the Ripper who is Kiyonaga Matsumoto"Conan said

"WHAT!"The police and kogoro said

"And the last one"Yusaku said

"The last one is Moriarty the son of the most recognized member gin"Conan said in a serious tone

"Kudo are you serious"ai said

"Very"he told her

"So why did they do all this"takagi asked

"Well he is going to start a crime war"Conan said

"Really"said megure

"Yes and I trust you guys to help me"Conan told them

They looked at each other and nodded

"Okay we will try now you need some rest my boy"toichi said

"I will and Ill most likely get out tomorrow"he said

"Yeah well we gotta go get something to eat so bye"Heiji said

Everyone else agreed and left Conan by himself

"Let's hope nobody get hurt in this war I can't lose anyone of them now there like my family I never had"Conan said in a soft tone

He pulled out a picture of all them at the Halloween party last month a tear fell down

"They are my family"he said

He put the picture back in his shirt pocket and fell asleep

Chapter end!

The ending to this chapter I really liked it I thought if it in the shower that were I get all my stuff for story's and chapters well have a good weekend read on

Next Chapter:Sherlock And Watson Vs Moran and Milverton


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 man I can't believe I'm this far lol so how's the story is it good anyways enjoy the chapter  
(This chapter might be short because I have to think of other chapters for This story so ya sorry but enjoy)

Also Sorry For Grammar

Sherlock And Watson Vs Moran and Milverton

November 6th,9pm

"Thanks Kudo for taking me on this date"Ai said

"Your welcome honey I mean your always there for me and we never go anywhere as a couple"Conan told her

"We'll because death shows up where you are"she said smirking

"Oi Oi"Conan was annoyed

" so wanna go to the hotel now"Ai winked at him saying

"Yes"he said blushing

They payed the bill went back to the hotel and made love to each other  
(Sorry that was short and ya i said made love it seems better than sex in this story)

Thanksgiving day

"Man how many party's does this school have"Conan said trying to put his tie on

"I stop counting after 5"Heiji said

"Same here"said kaito

"Ya so Kudo how is that moriarty org going"Heiji asked

"No movement for now"Conan said

"Well remember its only a matter of time before they attack"eisuke said

"True"Conan said

At the school

"Wow is it me or this schools changes colors"Conan said

"It's creepy"said Heiji

"Well let's go dancing"Ai said dragging Conan,then the other girls dragged the boyfriends

Halfway through the party somebody kicked the doors down it was to big buff dudes

"Where's Holmes"stranger 1 said

Conan and Johnson came out the crowd

"Right here"Conan said

"Who are you"Johnson said

"We'll I'm Sebastion Moran and this guy is Milverton and we are here to kill you two sent by Moriarty" he said

They both looked at them

"I get Moran and you get Milverton"Conan said

"Ok but don't die on me"Johnson said

"We'll let's see each member had their own training lets see how they fight "Conan said

Milverton and Moran ran at Conan and Johnson and tackled them through the walls

*watsons fight

"Ready to die Watson" Milverton said

" nope I don't die easy"he said

"Well lets go"Milverton said

Punch after punch they fought Watson kicked him in the head which stunned him the Milverton socked Johnson in the temple which dazed him then Johnson did and spinning kick which knocked out Milverton.

Sherlock's fight

Conan was bleeding from his mouth,well Moran had his head busted open

"Well you put up a good fight"Moran said

"You too"Conan said

Conan threw a punch at Moran's ribs Moran responded with a kick to the stomach Conan threw a sucker punch and it landed which dazed him Conan then pushed the button on his belt and kicked the ball at Moran's face which layed him out cold

Both fights are done the police took them to headquarters and await questioning

Back to the party

Both men were out of air from fighting panting real hard they had their hand on their knees

Conan wipes the blood from his face

"Man those guys were tough and you did pretty good for your first fight"Conan told Johnson

"Indeed And it was great to see how you fight somebody bigger than you" Johnson said

Everyone ran up to them

"Are you guys alright"Mitshuhiko said

"Yes just a little stunned but alright"Conan said

"Wow that fight was good and that kick"said Sophie

"Power kick assist shoes made by the doc"Conan said winking

"Man doc is a good inventor"kazuha said

"Indeed"Johnson said

"Well let's leave before anymore start coming said Conan

"Let's"Ai said

They got cleaned up from blood-stains and went home with minor cuts and bruises

Chapter end!(sorry for that short chapter)I have to think of more chapters for this story

Next Chapter:Sherlock I Got Some News!

What Do You Think That News Is


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 lol this story is nearly done maybe it will go to 15 the final chapter is set on Christmas

Sherlock I Got Some News!

December 6 a month after Ai and Conan(well you know what happened)

"Dang Ai what's with her mood swings that hurt"Conan said

For a week ai has had mood swings,He went to check if Ai was alright when he entered Ai threw a remote at him and cussed him out the room.

"Where does it hurt more"Sophie said as she was feeling his head

"Man that was a good throw though" genta said

"She should sign up for the baseball team" Mitshuhiko said

Conan glared

"Shh you two stop making fun of Conan" Ayumi said

"Ahh that hurts"Conan said as Sophie felt that part of his head

"Sorry but we have to put this medicine on it to help it"Sophie said

Then Heiji,kazuha,kaito,aoko,ran,eiskue,his parents,Ran's parents,and kaito parents walked in.

"Yo Kudo what happened to you"Heiji said

"Ai threw a remote at me"Conan told him

"Wow why did she do that"Agasa asked

"She's been going threw mood swings through the week" Conan said

"Hmmmm"yukiko said

"What's with that mom"Conan asked

" nothing it's just something"she told him

"Okay" he said

" where is she"Eri asked

" in her room"Ayumi said

"I see"Eri said

"So how's your head"kaito said

"Good but it hurts"Conan told him

Then Ai came down Conan jumped behind a couch

"It's alright Kudo I won't hurt you I do have some news for you"she said

He come out of hiding

" news"he questioned

"Yes you and your friends sit now"Ai said giving them a death glare

All the guys scattered for the couch

"Okay what's the news"Conan asked

" what do you think of babys"Ai asked

"Huh?"he asked

"Answer the question"Ai told him

"Okay well their adorable they can be  
A bundle of trouble and I can't wait to have one later " Conan said

"Hmm well it might be soon"Ai said

"What did you say for"he said

"your going to be a father"Ai said

"Huh"he said

"I'm pregnant with your kid"she said

Conan laughed in shock and fainted

"Conan"Ayumi said

"It's alright he just fainted"Heiji said

"Wow I'm going to be a grandma soon"said yukiko

"Ai I can't wait I wonder who it's going to look like"ran said

Conan then got up

"What happened"conan said

"You passed out when you found out your going to be a dad"Ai said

He got up and walked to Ai

"I'm a really going to be a dad"he told her

"Yes"she said

"That's great I can't wait" he said

He hugged her

"What do you want to name it "she said

"How about Hiroki for a boy"he said

"What about a girl"she asked

"I was thinking akemi but that is up to you"he said

"I love both names"she said kissing him

"I love you"he said

"I love you"she said

After they kissed

"Mom it looks like your old after all hehe"Conan said

Then his punched his head

"I was playing"he said rubbing his head

Everyone shared a laugh

"So you guys wanna get something to eat I'm craving some food Ai"said

"Great dad it looks like we have a lot expenses coming soon"Conan said

"It looks like it to me"Yusaku said

"I'm going to spoil my grandkid"said yukiko

Conan and Yusaku sweat dropped

"Okay since these two wanna play around they should pay for the meal"kazuha said

Conan and his dad looked at each other and nodded,they ran out the house to be chased by their family

little did they know 4 black figures watched them in a porche 356 A

Chapter End!  
How did you like the news was it a big shock

Next chapter:The Note & the final battle date is set


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 thanks for reading hope you enjoy review if errors and had to fix stuff

The Note & the final battle date is set

December 15

Conan and the detective boys(now including Johnson and Sophie)were walking home from school

"So Ai when your going to find out the sex of your baby"Ayumi asked

"Well were going right now"Ai said

" really"genta said

" yes can you guys call everyone and tell them that I'm having a BBQ at my house" Conan said holding Ai's hand

She blushed

"Okay but you have to tell us the sex of the baby"Sophie said

Holding Johnson's hand

He blushed

"That why I'm having a BBQ mind if you pick some stuff up"Conan asked

"Ok see you" Johnson said

As the four detective boys ran to the store

"They are sure growing up"Conan said

" I know c'mon let's go find out the baby's sex"Ai said

He nodded

Doctor Araide's Office

"I'm done with the sonagram" Araide said

" so what's the sex" Ai asked

"Umm can you guys sit down"he said

"Is there something wrong"Conan said

"No the baby's fine but there is two heartbeats" doctor Araide

"Two"Conan said

" well that means you are having twins"Araide said

" really"Ai said with Excitment

"Yup a girl and a boy"Araide said

" what do you think Conan"Ai asked

He laughed hysterically and fainted

" there he goes"Ai said

"He has passed out before"Araide said

" yup when he found out I'm pregnant"Ai told him

"Well we should wake him up"Araide said

He woke up

"What happened"Conan asked

"You passed out when you found out we are having twins"Ai asked

"I see"Conan said

Araide gave them the sonagrams and the left

*Conan's house

Ai and Conan walked in a were surrounded by everyone

"So what's the sex of the baby"Sophie asked

"A girl"Conan said

" that's great"Heiji said

"And a boy" Ai said

"Huh" Ayumi said

"We are having twins"Conan and Ai said in sync

"Really that means twice the love and spoiling" yukiko said

Conan,Yusaku,And Ai Sweat dropped

Everyone gave Conan and Ai congrats they had the party half way there was a knock on the door

"Hello"Conan said answering the door there was a box on the floor

" strange" Conan thought

He opened it and found Sherlock Holmes:The Final Problem

"Wow this is rare"Conan said opening it to find a note

*Note*  
Dear Sherlock Holmes I sincerely write this letter to tell you our final battle is on December 25 at the  
reichenbach falls((new place in japan for this story))when your attending the schools party for Christmas I wish you luck holmes prepare for your death  
Moritary

Conan looked at it in shock

"So he wants to end this we shall see you at reichenbach falls"Conan said smirking

Chapter end!

Oooo who is ready the final battle is going to be coming soon but I have one more chapter before that

Next Chapter:Holmes vs Jack The Ripper


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 I can't believe I made this far the end in near (sorry if this is short reason read until the end)

Also Review If There Is Grammar Error

Holmes Vs Jack The Ripper

December 18th

*Ai's birthday party at Conan house

"Thanks everyone for coming"Ai Said

"Your Welcome"Her Friends said

Everyone she knew was there including classmate

"Huh where is Conan"Ayumi

Everyone begin to look around and could not see on particular boy

"I haven't seen him all day"said vermouth

"Same here"Johnson said

"Is his maybe in the garage he always is fixing that bike"vermouth said

"Let me see"said kaito

He went to look and no sign of him

"Nope"kaito said

" strange you think he would say happy birthday to his girlfriend"said yukiko

" well it's Conan he is always late for something"Ai said

"She is right"ran said

"But what can he be doing"kazuha asked

"Hmm well he could be buying a present"Eri said

"Ya it could be"aoko said

*At The Jewelry Shop

"Sir Us This The Type You Want"The Clerk Asked

"Yes that would go perfect with the earrings and necklace i got for her"Conan Said

"She's a lucky lady"the clerk told him

He blushed

" is it getting warm in her"the clerk said

He blushed more and customers started laughing,the clerk rang him up he paid and then he left

*on his way home

"She is going to love this"Conan thought

Then he sensed something coming at him the he ended up dodging an arrow he turned to see a guy on a bike

"What would you do that"Conan screamed in anger at him

The assailant took off his helmet

"Revenge Holmes I'm part of Moriarty's group I'm Jack The Ripper, Kiyonaga Matsumoto son"jtr said

Conan was shocked the jtr shot another arrow at him

"Come get me great detective"he said

Then he took off Conan was right on his tail jtr try riding over people Conan was shocked then jtr hit a jump on a bridge so did Conan, jtr stopped in front of the red tower(the one in movie 13),jtr got off and ran up to the roof and Conan was on his tail.

*Rooftop

"You nearly killed people out there"Conan said

"Just to make my scene"jtr said

"So just tell me why do you want revenge"Conan asked

"You killed my dad"he said

"He killed countless people"Conan told him

" but he was a great man"jtr said going for a punch

Conan dodged it and kneed him in the ribs and punched his mouth, jtr recoverd and shot a arrow in Conan's arm then punched him and kneed his mouth now Conan is on the floor

" you shall die now" jtr said with death in his eyes

"Damn I can't believe he is going to kill me"Conan thought

Jtr was about to shoot,Then a bullet hit jtr in the head an he fell to the floor

"Huh"Conan thought

Conan got up and locked at his head

"This is a sniper bullet but who shot him" Conan said as he began to look around

*other roof

"Never backstab Moriarty jack"Moriarty said

"I never knew he would"ehtar

"Yup and the final battle is in 7 days you ready"Stapleton said

"Ready to kill Holmes and get my revenge yes I am"Moriarty said

"Let's leave before people get up here"ehtar said

They cleaned up evidence and left

*back to Conan

The police and his family got there conan is now resting his arm on a stretcher they said it would take 5 day for it to be 100 percent

"Kudo what happened"Ai asked

"Just a random criminal"Conan said

"Are you sure"Heiji asked

"Yes I am" Conan said

"So why were you late for ai's party"Ayumi asked

"Ohh ya here"Conan said pulling out the jewelry

Ai gasped same with everyone else ,she kissed and hugged him

" thanks Conan I love you"Ai said

"I love you too Ai" Conan said

The present was gold earrings a braclet,and a special made hear necklace with two pictures in it the first side had Ai and Conan when they were kids and it had a letter and said "ai your never alone because you got me",then she flipped to see a picture of conan and all her loved ones(like heiji and all them) at the thanksgiving party and the lettering on the other side said "and family that loves you"

They went home then Conan come over on December 20th to talk to Agasa

"Hello shinichi what brings you here"Agasa said

"Oh I need to talk to you"Conan said pulling out a paper and handing it to Agasa

" do you want me to make this invention"Agasa asked

"Yes doc it's for Moriarty our last battle at Reichenbach Falls"conan said

"Okay I get to work on it fast and be safe shinichi when you fight him"Agasa said

"I will Agasa"Conan told him

Then Conan gave him a hug

"Your family to me Agasa "Conan said

" your like a son to me shinichi" Agasa said

Chapter End  
What do you think that invention is hmmm?

And How did you like the presents good right and sorry for short chapter have to make the end of This story which is going to be two parts and the first most likely be uploaded next tuesday or wenesday and the second par will be Friday or Saturday and the names of those chapters are

Chapter 15:the final problem part I  
Chapter 16:the final problem part II

The name for those chapters are the Sherlock Holmes book in which Holmes and Moriarty Fall fall off the  
Reichenbach Falls


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 omg I nearly got 1000 views that's a first lol but enjoy

And Tell Me If There Is Errors And I'll Fix It

The Final Problem:Part I

December 25th,Christmas Day

All the guys were at Conan's and The Girls Were at Agasa's ,getting ready for the party

*Conan's House

"Damn This Tie"Heiji Was fighting With His Tie

"Please Tell Me The 2nd Great Detective Can't tie a tie"kaito said laughing

"Yes I do but it does not want to"Heiji said

Kaito went towards him and tied it

"There happy"kaito said

"Thanks"Heiji muttered

"Ay Kudo I heard from Agasa that Moriarty might show up"Heiji said

Conan looked at them

"Yes he might"Conan said

"Just be safe you got kids coming"Heiji said

"Don't matter I will"Conan told him smirking

(Conan wore a black and white tux the top was white with a black Bowtie,Heiji and kaito wore black tuxedos and kaito had a white tie while Heiji had black,the rest wore the some with different bowties colors)

Agasa's house

"Man Ai Your Look Good"Yukiko Said

Ai wore that dress Conan gave her in the first chapter

" thanks you guys look good too"she said

(The older girls wore dresses with the skinny straps and the younger girls except Ai wore strapless dresses)

Conan's house

"What did you guys get your girl"Mitshuhiko asked

"I got a pair of earrings and a necklace with a picture of us when we were kids and a year ago"kaito said

"What the hell I got the same"Heiji nodded

"Then We Both Got The Idea From Conan"Kaito Said Chuckling

Conan Sweat Dropped

"Who Else Got The Same nod"Heiji Said

All the guys except Johnson,genta,and Conan nodded

"I got a earrings and a necklace with her name on it"Johnson Said

"Same For My Girl"Genta Said

Everyone Turned To Conan

"What about you Kudo"Heiji asked

Conan pulled out a little box

"What's That"Megure Asked

He opened it to reveal a engagement ring it had letters that said AixConan

" wow you going to ask her"takagi asked

"Yup"Conan Said Smiling

"Congrats"Shiratori Said Giving Him a Handshake

Then everyone else gave him congrats and wished him luck

"Well we should get going"Conan Said Looking At His Watch

They nodded and left to Agasa's,they knocked on the door to find their wives the were amazed by their beauty,the guys complimented on their dresses they got in their cars and left

The party

"Wow it's beautiful"Ai said

"It is"Conan looked in awh

The school went all out everything was lot up red and green and the falls were red and green for the party

"Let's dance"Ai said dragging Conan,the the rest pulled their mans

They slow danced when someone came up to Johnson

"Hello are you Johnson"the person asked

"Yes and who are you"Johnson asked

"I'm smith we need you downstairs we heard your a doctor somebody's having heart problems"smith said

Johnson nodded and told Sophie and left downstairs

Conan saw this and knew it was a trap to get him alone

"Ai Look Your Sister Is Alone Can You Go Talk To Her"Conan told her

Ai looked at her sister then looked at Conan

"Ok I love you"Ai said kissing him

"I love you too"Conan said kissing her

He looked at her one last time running to her sis then he looked down sad and pulled out the ring

"I promise you I will give you this"Conan said walking outside

"Johnson's place

" now where is he"Johnson said

" who"somebody asked

" the guy with heart problems"Johnson looked around

"Sorry but I think you been tricked we are all healthy here"the stranger said

Then Johnson realized it must have been moritary then he ran to reach the 16th floor where the party is

*Outside

Conan was looking down at the falls would that be his date then he heard a laugh

"It's Look like you finally showed up"Conan turned to see Moriarty

"You showed up I'm Suprised I thought you would spend your last moments with your girlfriend"Moriarty said

"I'm not dying tonight"Conan said

" are you sure of that Sherlock Holmes"Moriarty said

"I am sure professor Moriarty"Conan said looking at him smirking

Moriarty smirked

Now they were looking at each other smirking they know the final battle is about to happen

" ready Holmes"Moriarty said

"Ready Moriarty"Conan said

They Got In Their Fighting Stance

Elsewhere

"Damn Make it"Johnson Said

CHAPTER END!

I left a cliffhanger there so what do you think was it good hmm?

Next Chapter: The Final Problem:Part II


	16. Chapter 16

Omg Here It Is The Thrilling Conclusion Thanks For everyone reading,thank you to the ones who reviewed now there is going to be a song that plays into the story,it's skyfall by Adele listen to it,we'll here we go

p.s. tell me if there are errors

Link To Adele's Skyfall: watch?v=rHFKtdoS_Ik

Chapter 16:The Final Problem Part II

"Ready Holmes" Moriarty Said smirking like his dad

"Ready Moriarty"Conan Swid Giving The Kudo Shinichi Smirk

Moriarty then threw a punch which Conan dodged,Conan kneed him in the ribs but Moriarty grabbed his leg and threw him,Conan got up and kicked him just like ran does

"Your a good fighter"Moriarty said getting up wiping the blood from his mouth

"Your good too"Conan said as blood fell from his head because his head hit the wall

As Their Fight Continued

*Inside

"Where's Your Dates At"Ran Asked

"You Know Then Their Work"Ai said

" yup someone had heart problems downstairs and Johnson went to go see it" Sophie said

"Ohh they can't even let one night go just for their girlfriend"Ayumi said

"Nah We Know Them They Believe In justice and stuff"Ai said

"Ya But C'mon They Can Not Stay Here"Mitshuiko said

" We would live for them to stay but we can't stop them"Ai said

"True"Sophie said agreeing with her sister

*Stairs

"Damn 8 more story's to go"Johnson said

*Outside

Conan Got Up

"Damn I Think He Fractured One If My ribs with that kick"Conan thought

"Wait your hurt now"Moriarty said

"Nope Just A Scratch"Conan said

"Hehe Tell Me Holmes With That Great Mind And Detective Skill You Good Became A Great Serial Killer"Moriarty Asked

"Because My Rival Their Are Two Wolfs In Is Good An Evil,The Evil Is Killing,Stealing,Arson,Everything Dark Well Good Is The Light Of The World"Conan Said

" Which One Wins?"Moriarty Asked

" The One Who You Feed More My Is Filled With Justice And Love Well Yours Is Filled With Hatered And Revenge"Conan Said With A Serious Tone

"Your Right Holmes Both For You,Inside Me Lives The Devil Im His Favorite Child"Moriarty Said Smirking with a cold glare and icy eyes like his dad

"I Got One Thing To Say"Conan

"Before I Kill You I Let You Say Your Last Words"Moriarty Said

"If I can be ensured of your destruction Moriarty I would in the interest of the public safety accept my own"Conan Said With One Face His And The Other Sherlock Holmes

"Well Half That Is True Your Destruction Is Near The Great Holmes"Moriarty Said with half his face regular and the other like Moriarty

"Well we will see"Conan gave Him The Famous Smirk

*Inside  
Skyfall By Adele Started Playing

"Wow this song is beautiful"ran said

"I know who sings it"Ayumi asked

"Adele"Ai Said

"She Got A Voice"Eri Said

"You Should Listen To More Of Her Songs"Sophie Said

The Girls Nodded,Then They Seen Johnson Run In he went up to them

"Where's Conan"Johnson Asked

"Outside Why"Genta Said

"Dammit He Is In Danger"Johnson

Everyone Except The Guys Were In Shock

"Wait There He Is"Heiji Said As he pointed to the glass window(it's kinda big were you could see the half balcony)

"Who Is He Talking To"Ai Asked

"His Rival Moriarty"Johnson Said

Everyone Stood Shock The Whole Party Was then they ran to the window and saw the scene what was going to happen

*Outside

" Well It Looks Like We Got Watchers"Conan Said Pointing To The Window

Moriarty looked then Conan grabbed him he looked at the window of people  
And said

"I'm Sorry I Love You"Conan Them Giving One Last Smile Before he threw him and Moriarty off the balcony into the falls

*Inside

"Did He Just Do That"Ai Said

"How Long Are The Falls"Ran Said

"Over 25 Stories"Heiji Said

"He Just Went From The 16th Can He Even Live That"Sophie Said

"Depends"Kaito Said

"Dammit"Johnson Said Running Down The Stairs To Be Followed By Everyone Else

Conan's P.O.V.

"Die Now"I Said As I Keep Puching Him Even Though I was falling 16 story's He keeping hitting me back e heard Adele's skyfall as we were falling this is indeed the end and then we hit the water I put Agasa's invention to use as I put it in my mouth

Friend P.O.V.

"Jump In"Heiji Said

All Of The Guys Jumped In To Search For A Body

" Found Him"Genta Screamed

They pulled him out and checked his pulse

"He Is Barely Alive But Looks Like He Needs CPR"Haukba Said

Ai Moved Him And began to to give him CPR

"Please Kudo Wake Up"Ai Said As Here Sister Was Comforting her

Then he began to choke out the water

"Conan" Ai Said As He Hugged him

"A Promise Is A Promise"Conan Said

"Huh"Ai Said Letting him go

He then pulled out the ring all the girls gasped in shock

"Ai Haibara Will You Marry Me"Conan Told Her

"Yes I Will"Ai Said Beginning To Cry Of Happiness

Then Everyone Cheered for the new engagement

"My Shin-Chan Is getting married"yukiko said hugging both of them

" heheh so what now"Heiji said

"I guess we go back dancing after we change"Conan said beginning to laugh

"I'll take care of you while your sick"Ai told as she kissed him

"I would love for you too"Conan said giving her a kiss like never before

Then every couple began to kiss Adele's song ends

*Dark Room

"Boss they killed Moriarty"a servant said

"Also your daughter is getting married and the found sophie"the other servant said

" who found her and killed him"a deep voice said

"Conan Edogawa sir" the servant said

"I will kill Conan he has killed top members of my org he nearly killed me and is going to marry the love of my life and found her sister we been waiting to kill well Im coming Conan or my name is not gin"he said with his evil laugh

Story END?

I left the cliffhanger but its going to continue in The Wedding well in done hope you enjoyed tell me what Suprised you

the thing conan put in his mouth was an oxygen tank a mini one

Next Story:The Wedding


End file.
